Too Late
by Listzomania
Summary: It's hard to focus when your life is a blur. It's hard to see the truth. How can I move on when there's so much to learn. And every road comes back to you. ONESHOT! AU Dixonne


_"You never go_

_Your always here (suffocating me)_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

_Fading slowly"_

- Already Over ~ Red

The pulse notification light blinked rapidly at him. Reminding him of all the missed calls. All the voice messages and text messages that awaited in anticipation for his reply. Daryl stared as the LED flashed repeatedly, hoping that it would eventually grow tired and stop. But the light continuously blinked reminding him of her. Reminding him of what he lost.

He chewed on his thumb, his knee bouncing to its own beat and glared at the phone. Couldn't they understand he didn't want to do this. Couldn't they understand that this would be the single most difficult thing he'd every have to deal with.

A customized tone flooded the room. He sighed in resignation before answering the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Daryl?!" Rick harshly whispered into his ear, "where the hell are you?"

Daryl just chewed on his thumb, he knew that this man would be able to see right through him. Rick sighed in defeat at his silence. He knew that this would be hard on the Dixon boy, but for a sliver of a second, he thought she meant more to him than that.

"Andrea's gonna hate you if you don't come."

"Like Blondie's opinion has ever mattered to me."

Rick's exasperated sigh rang in his head. He could feel his disappointment oozing through the phone.

"Look, I can't just..."

"Can't or won't, Daryl." Rick interrupted. "There's a difference."

A puff of air rushed from his lungs as Rick's words impacted him. He rubbed his hand down in face listening to the silence from the other end.

"Look, you need this Daryl. You'll regret it if you don't come." Rick said before hanging up on him. That's how things were between them sometimes. Sometimes only a few words were needed.

Daryl sat the phone down contemplating his choice. He knew what his heart wanted, his mind was the problem. His mind instantly drifting to her.

_He stood along the bridge, staring at the murky waters below. Things had just been so shit lately. His brother seemed to be bingeing again landing himself in rehab again. His bike had broken down and he seemed to be tettering on the edge on unemployment._

_He realized long ago that life wasn't as glamourous as they made it out to be in the movies. However, it would be nice if he could just get a break._

_"You're not gonna jump are you?"_

_Daryl stood upright, turning to the source. He arched his eyebrow at the beauty before him. Michonne stood there, her own eyebrow arched at the seemingly desolte redneck._

_"Cause I mean if you are, I don't want to be a witness."_

_Daryl could only stare at her. Sure, he's seen plenty of women like her, but there was something about her that drew him to her. He wanted to explore what these random feelings were. Michonne let her eyes roam over him. He didn't seem like the suicidal type, but in her line of work she'd seen everything._

_"Naw, life ain't that bad." he replied, smirking at her a bit._

_His southern drawl sent chills down her spine, she felt a shudder pass through her before she smirked back at him._

_"No." she said smiling. "No it's not."_

_They locked eyes, a comfortable silence settling in around them. Michonne could only smile, somehow her normal walk had turned into a staring contest with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Daryl took a step toward her holding out his hand._

_"I'm Daryl."_

_Michonne took his hand, a bolt of electricity surging through them at the contact. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled softly at him._

_"Michonne."_

_"Well, Michonne. Can I buy you a drink?"_

_Michonne nodded. "That'd be great."_

Daryl stood infront of the mirror looking at his dishelved appearance. A voice in the back of his head reprimanding him.

Was he really going to miss this. Was he really just going to let go. She lingered around him like a ghost. He could hear her laughter ringing in his ears as she played with his shaggy hair.

He smiled at the memory before sprinting to the living room grabbing his keys and running out the door.

_Long, toned arms slipped around his neck from behind, he eyes encased in two delicate hands. Daryl just smirked as he felt her breath tickling the back of his ear. She had been getting more and more affectionate since the announcement._

_"Guess who, Dixon?"_

_"Hmmm, not Blondie I hope."_

_A soft giggle erupted from her lips, "No. Not Blondie."_

_Daryl removed one hand from his eye bringing it to his lips, smiling at the ring glistening on her finger._

_"Hmmm, this isn't that sexy waitress that brought me coffee this morning."_

_Michonne snorted and flicked his ear. "Sexy waitress, huh?"_

_Daryl turns and faces her, eveloping her in his arms. "Oh! it's my gorgeous fiancée."_

_Michonne smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, which he instantly responded to with eagerness. She pulled away slowly resting her forehead on his. "You're so goofy."_

_Daryl smiled at her before capturing her lips again._

Daryl slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Time. He felt like he was running out of it. Rick was right, each minute that passed he was regretting his decision not to leave earlier. He couldn't be late for this.

But it seemed the universe was against him, traffic seemed to be riddled with idiots that couldn't drive. All the lights seemed to turn red at his appearance. His knuckles tightened on the steering wheel as his exit came into view.

This was his last chance.

_Michonne sat in the dressing room wringing her veil in her hands. Andrea sat there soothing her telling her everything would be fine._

_"It's fine." Andrea coaxed, "He'll be here."_

_Michonne just nodded, trying to keep a neutral expression not wanting to give away that she was freaking out on the inside. She didn't want to think the worst. but it was starting to look that way._

_A knock interrupted her thoughts, Andrea practically ran to the door and peaked her head out. Eventually, her whole body was out the door and yelling could be heard._

_Michonne bit back a sob, her thoughts flowing a mile a minute._

_Andrea and Rick stepped through the door, both looking apologetic. Michonne took one look at them before storming out, throwing her veil to the floor._

Daryl rushed in the terminal praying that he wasn't too late. He'd barely reached her gate when he ran into Andrea and Rick. Andrea's tear streaked face only confirmed the feeling of dread seeping into his veins. Rick's apologetic face sending waves of regret flowing through him.

_Daryl ducked away from the incoming glass that was about to collide with his head. She looked beautiful even then, pissed off in pure white._

_Michonne glared at him, "What the fuck Daryl?"_

_"Chonne, look Merle had.."_

_"Oh for fucks sake. Again Daryl. How many more times are you gonna let your brother drag you around?"_

_"Look! Merle made a lot of sense. We're kind of rushing thangs and I didn't..."_

_"Then why did you ask me? If you weren't ready to get married you should've said something to me. I would've.." Michonne bit her lip as her eyes fogged up with tears._

_Daryl noticed her glossy eyes and took a step toward her, "Chonne.."_

_"I love you, Daryl. I would've waited for you."_

_"Chonne, I love yew too. I'm not saying I don't wanna be together I just..."_

_"Fuck you, Daryl!" she growled out, wiping the tears from her cheeks quickly._

_"Chonne."_

_She took one last look at him and walked out the door._

Daryl could only stare as the plane took off, taking her millions of miles away. Emotionally and physically.

In the blink of an eye, she was gone.

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but I wanted to push it out before it made an appearance in my other works. Anywho, keep an eye out for Chemistry of Our Memories next chapter. It should be coming soon to a computer screen near you. Alright my lovely loves, you know the drill. Comments, suggestions all welcomed. RnR**

**Until next time.**


End file.
